projectoziahfandomcom-20200214-history
67th Century EM
120th – 119th – 118th - 117th - 116th - 115th - 114th - 113th - 112th - 111th - 110th - 109th - 108th - 107th - 106th - 105th - 104th - 103rd - 102nd - 101st - 100th - 99th - 98th - 97th - 96th - 95th - 94th - 93rd - 92nd - 91st - 90th - 89th - 88th - 87th - 86th - 85th - 84th - 83rd - 82nd - 81st - 80th - 79th - 78th - 77th - 76th - 75th - 74th - 73rd - 72nd - 71st - 70th - 69th - 68th - 67th - 66th - 65th - 64th - 63rd - 62nd - 61st - 60th - 59th - 58th - 57th - 56th - 55th - 54th - 53rd - 52nd - 51st - 50th - 49th - 48th - 47th - 46th - 45th - 44th - 43rd - 42nd - 41st - 40th - 39th - 38th - 37th - 36th - 35th - 34th - 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - 2nd - 1st Major events and wars of the period are distinguished by the following: Timeline 11,700 – 11,691 11,698 * SD – Sadara completely collapses, with any semblance of government finally disintegrating. Thousands begin to migrate westward to the Emral Empire. 11,696 * FW – Western Emral is abandoned as a series of hailstorms ravish the countryside. 11,690 – 11,681 11,685 * The Vona and Ferena fight over the hunting rights to otherwise uninhabited lands that lie between them. Rodrus of Nesisus sides with the Ferenans and helps to crush the Vonans 11,683 * NCW – King Rodrus of Nesisus dies battling Emirus raiders. His 29-year-old son, Alenine, assumes power. Arona from northern Nesisus recognize Sennara, a tribal chief of the region, as King instead of Alenine. Alenine marches north to defend his title. * Holst the VI and IV has his mother Helesyy killed and assumes full power in Lyshema. * NCW – Alenine defeats the Aronians and banishes Sennara and his tribe to Eriscus. 11,680 – 11,671 11,679 * Sennara founds the city of Licene in Eriscus. 11,677 * A-IW – Alices and Inize go to war over farmlands between them. King Licene of Alices and Prince Abeces of Inize lead their respective armies. 11,676 * A-IW – Licene defeats Abeces and takes control of the lands between their cities. Abeces retreats to Nesisus to seek asylum as Inize falls into the chaotic hands of anti-Abeces rebels. * King Alenine marches on Inize. 11,671 * Selimenes al-Vashala dies at age 60. His son Imanes ibn Selimenes ibn Elemes al-Vashala becomes Emperor of Emral at age 36. 11,670 – 11,661 11,660 – 11,651 11,660 * Holst VI and IV dies at age 52 and his daughter, Lysa II, assumes power at age 35. She reestablishes the Lys’i Coven of witches in Yimoth. 11,652 * King Emyn of Sinohm dies at age 76. Emyn II inherits the throne at age 52. * Emyn II and Lysa II meet in Osys to sign the Winter Peace. 11,650 – 11,641 11,650 * Emperor Imanes al-Vashala dies at age 52 and is surpassed by his son, Romanes, who is ambushed by and barely escapes the al-Cleosa family, a major rival to the imperial family. Romanes first decree as Emperor is to have the al-Cleosa’s executed, but the majority manages to flee to Denniran. 11,641 * King Alenine dies at age 71 while hunting Inizi bandits. His son, 28-year-old Dielin, becomes King of Nesisus. * N-IW – Alenine’s corpse is stolen by Aaius, an Inizi bandit, for the purpose of holding it ransom. Dielin personally leads a force of 2,000 Nesisians to retrieve his father’s body. Aaius is nearly caught in the Inizi town of Rona, which is burned by Dielin. King Abeces declares war on Nesisus and Dielin is nearly killed as 11,000 Inizi crush his 2,000 soldiers. * FW – Emyn II dies at age 63. He is surpassed by 42-year-old Ishis II, who travels to Osys to sign the Winter Peace. 11,640 – 11,631 11,640 * Raamus of Raamoth dies at age 83. 41-year-old Agres of Azoaa becomes King of Belaym. * N-IW – King Dielin is defeated at Rocci. King Abeces holds him hostage and demands Nesisus pay tribute to Inize for its king’s return. Venerus, a nobleman and Dielin’s cousin, turns down the demands, and retreats, leaving control of Nesisus to Dielin’s wife, Elesa. * Ishis II meets with Sentec III and Kilp, a representative of the Kichian League. Ishis moderates as the two discuss a peace treaty between the nations, which is designed to expire in 33 years. 11,634 * Venerus orchestrates an assassination attempt on Elesa and her 11-year-old son Kolysus, but the attempt fails. Venerus is banished from Nesisus. * Emperor Romanes ibn Imanes ibn Selimenes al-Vashala dies at age 48 of the flu. His 21-year-old son, Hilepsis, ascend to the throne. 11,631 * Elesa agrees to pay a tribute of a significant portion of Nesisian grain production every year to Inizi in exchange for her husband, who was in his tenth year of imprisonment. Abeces returns the king, and Nesisus riots. Kolysus is kidnapped by farmers and loses his left forearm in his rescue. The injury haunts him for the rest of his life. 11,630 – 11,621 11,627 * FW – Emperor Kkisy of Syoa dies of hypothermia at age 98. 34-year-old Piskel becomes emperor of Syoa. 11,624 * Hard rains and snow cause famine in Nesisus in its eight year of tribute to Inize. King Dielin attempts to negotiate a relief period, but Abeces denies him. 11,621 * King Farem II of Mihemma dies at age 46 while hunting mammoths. With no sons, Farem’s brother, 42-year-old Raji becomes King Raji II bin Abi bin Kazim al-Mihemma. 11,620 – 11,611 11,618 * Etelen high priest and de facto head of Denniran, Amen-hetepo, dies at age 156. The Etelen had discovered many years ago a supply of mystical gems that seemed to radically extend life. The priests become ferociously guarded towards the gems, using them to give off near-godlike personas towards the people they governed. Etelen Kenins-enho becomes the new high-priest at age 57. 11,616 * AC – A tremendous snowstorm batters Yishiwia, forcing Ishis II to evacuate to Lyshema along with thousands of others as his country’s warming magic weakens. The priests of Aymio meet with the goddess to discover why she had become weakened. The priests learn that Onytha had grown tired of his daughter’s continued stay in the mortal world, and was weakening her to encourage her return home. The priests at Byylth form a ritualistic prayer circle to try to earn Onytha’s forgiveness and lenience, but they are ignored. Due to this failure, the Byylth priests turn to Yishiwian sacrifice. King Ishis II sends his own daughters, Maryy, Nesyyl, and Lysena, to join the sacrifices. 11,615 * AC – Onytha rejects the sacrifices of the Byylth priests and curses the priesthood. * AC – Ishis sends chief Adym Abylo with a force of 600 priests to travel to the Jyyman Monastery, a sacred place with the priests closest to Onytha, in order to find a way to appease Onytha without surrendering Aymio. 11,614 * King Agres Azoaa of Belaym dies at age 67 and is surpassed by Hilaym Hilalyy, 53. Hilaym travels to Osys and signs the Winter Peace. 11,613 * AC – Adym returns to Ishis II and regretfully informs his king that Onytha will not be moved on his decision to reclaim Aymio. Ishis returns to Pa’ast to prepare his country for Aymio’s departure. * AC – Aymio leaves for Ishigad. A vast number of Yishiwians perish, and many more flee to Lyshema. Sinohm is left with a population about a third the size as before the crisis. 11,611 * IIN-IW – King Dielin dies a month after the last tribute to Inize is sent. 34-year-old Kolysus becomes King Kolysus II and declares war on Inize for the years of abuse. Kolysus reluctantly forgives Venerus and welcomes him back into Nesisus, believing that he will need his cousin’s strong military experience. Venerus is given an army of 46,000 Nesisians to besiege Inize. * IIN-IW – Inize’s extraordinarily weak army is defeated, and the surviving members seal off the city. Inize petitions the Eresun Empire for help. King Minusus II of Enan and Elos sends 30,000 soldiers to Inize. 11,610 – 11,601 11,610 * IIN-IW – The 30,000 Eresuns reach Inize and fight against Venerus’ army. Venerus is gravely injured, but manages to win the battle, forcing the Elosians to retreat to the Ruus River. While preparing for a second battler, 32-year-old Prince Polysus arrives at the camp and announces his father Minusus’ death. Polysus, now King Polysus IV of Enan and Elos, leads the remaining army of 23,000 against the 39,000 Nesisians. After an incredibly bloody battle, the Nesisians are defeated, forcing the 14,000 remaining Nesisians to retreat, and without Venerus, who was killed in battle. The 16,000 Eresuns enter Inize to raucous cheering, which slowly turns to rioting in the following months as Polysus occupies the city-state and orders the leaving of the 22,000 Nesisian corpses to rot in the field. Inize’s king, Felisidon, is deposed and replaced by one of Polysus’ puppets, Esilon. * Nebedum II of Yshoaa dies at age 37. 17-year-old Nebedum III becomes King of Yshoaa and travels to Osys to sign the winter peace. 11,608 * L-EW – Eleta is rocked as the volcanoes on Maros erupt. Polysus IV barely escapes, and flees to his puppet in Inize. Kolysus II, having learned that the ‘Great Enemy of Nesisus’ had returned to Lamma, rallies his armies, and calls upon his allies in Emirus, Eriscus, and Alices, forming a great horde of 60,000 Lammans that marches for Inize. Polysus learns of the great force heading for him, and retreats to friendly Vona and awaits his own armies. * L-EW – 250,000 Eresuns enters Lamma, 150,000 on land in Hilepsen and 100,000 on ships blockading the cities of Nesisus and Emirus. Ferena joins on the side of Kolysus II. Another 80,000 Enanians depart from Lesinin as Kolysus’ own army grows to 85,000. Kolysus also petitions Corsinum and Isinyy to send their own soldiers. Isinyy sends 7,000 and Corsinum sends 24,000 on ships to battle the Eresun fleet. 11,607 * The Battle of Vona commences, with 125,000 Eresuns fighting 92,000 Lammans. It ends in the 107,000 surviving Eresuns retreating to Hilepsen while the 90,000 Lammans claim Vona. 25,000 Eresuns sent before the battle to circumvent the Lamman forces and recapture Inize succeed in their mission and refortify the city. 140,000 Eresuns battle the Corsinians in the Bay of Emir and easily win. 11,606 * L-EW – Ferena and Alices besiege Inize while Emirian raiders attack Eleta, plundering the struggling capital. 1,200 Eresun ships are sent back to Eleta to defend it. Another 1,000 blockade Nesisus. Kolysus sends 12,000 men to Inize, then 39,000 back to Vona to defend against a second battle. Kolysus leads the final 39,000 to Nesisus. * L-EW – Ferena and Isinyy fall to the Eresuns as half of Polysus’ army, about 66,000, marches on the cities, then moves for Inize. The other 66,000 men march for Vona. 11,605 * L-EW – Lamma wins at Inize and Vona. * King Noath III Gryyr of the Gryyr Empire dies and is surpassed by Harys III. * L-EW – A huge storm ravishes the Ilosaen Gulf, destroying much of the Eresun fleet. * L-EW – Kolysus and Polysus shift their armies’ focuses exclusively to Inize and Vona. Arginom and Anora join the Lamman League, sending 42,000 warriors to Vona, nearly doubling the defenders to 88,000 as 90,000 Eresuns besiege the city. 14,000 Lammans and 25,000 Eresuns perish. Polysus retreats to the Vonan Mountains. * L-EW – The Lamman ships near Eleta besiege the capital island. Though outnumbering the attackers, the Eresun fleet barely withstands the enemy. 11,604 * L-EW – The Eletan defense collapses. The Lammans destroy the Eresun ships and raid the city, plundering even the imperial palace, and then sailing off to rejoin their allies on the Lamman coast. * L-EW – A final Battle of Inize ends in the dissolving of the Eresun forces. After four years, 53% of the Eresun forces had been destroyed. The Lammans, in comparison, actually came out of the war with 9% more soldiers then when the war began. Polysus IV, still hiding in the Vonan Mountains, realizes the futility of continuing the war, and sues for peace, hoping to keep Ferena and Isinyy. Kolysus II rejects the offer, and takes a thousand men to Vona, where he joins the remaining forces there and enters the mountains to flush out Polysus. The remaining forces in Nesisus and Inize liberate Ferena and Isinyy. 11,603 * CR – Emperor Hilepsis ibn Romanes ibn Imanes al-Vashala narrowly escapes from an assassination attempt while visiting Canir. Canir’s al-Sad family and Libea’s al-Efem family, rallied by the exiled al-Cleosa’s in Denniran, form an open rebellion against the imperial family of Emral. Hilepsis gathers 30,000 Vashali and 20,000 Tella to fight against the rebels. The al-Sad’s gather 15,000 tella, the al-Efem 20,000 vashali, and the al-Cleosa 20,000 Denniranians (along with 60 Etelen). Hilepsis splits his forces, commanding 25,000 that he takes to Libea. The emperor’s son, Isures, commands the remaining 25,000 that are sent to Canir. * L-EW – Kolysus ambushes Polysus as he attempts to cross the Ilepiskis River into Hilepsen. The Eresun emperor is captured and brought to Nesisus, where representatives of every member of the Lamman League (though the cities of Nesisus and Inize both sent more members than any other) judge him. For the slaughter at Inize, Inize’s subsequent oppression, and the many lives lost during the years of war, the Lammans sentence Polysus to lifelong torture and imprisonment. The governor of Inize, Esilon, is flayed and killed. The surviving Eresun soldiers are stripped of all weapons and most of their supplies, then packed into ships and sent back to Eresus. The officers are tried and most are imprisoned while some are sent home with their soldiers. The chronicler Inædas of Apillus described the many trials, tortures, and imprisonments as a “horrifying and organized humiliation” of the “world’s greatest empire” at the hands of “newborn barbarians”. * FW – Lyshema cedes some uninhabited lands to Sinohm to help the country with food production during their crisis. * CR – Emperor Hilepsis dies in battle in Libea, though his cousin Mohamin takes the command of the army and wins the day against the al-Efem. Agenir al-Efem escapes with 15,000 to the city of Tabena, and Mahamin’s 19,000 besiege them.